disney_and_segafandomcom-20200214-history
Who Framed Jose Carioca Part 6
Transcript *(Car Drives to Acme Corporation, two cops) *Peter Pan: (Laughing) *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): Now what? *Peter Pan: It's just I haven't been this close to Toontown for a while. *Eddy's Brother (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show): Yeeow! Ow! My biscuits are burnin'! Fire in the hatch! Eee! Great horny toads, that smarts! Ah. *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): Come on, Eddie. Let's get this over with. I didn't see anything. Maybe you heard a noise or something. He's with me. *Peter Pan: Nothin'. Are you sure? Come on, kid. Are you sure you didn't see anything? What about you, fella? I didn't see anything. I came in to work. Come on *(Man Holding Camera, Safe and Body Chalk in the Floor): Lieutenant. Just like a Toon to drop a safe *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid 2): On a guy's head. Sorry, Eddie. *Peter Pan (Jake and the Neverland Pirate's): You better wait here, all right? *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid 3): You got a positive I.D.? *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): Must be. *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs): Hey, Chisold, get a load of this. You've seen one of these? *Gru (Despicable Me): (Laughing) Yeah. *Wreck-It Ralph: Hey, guys. Didn't you used to be Eddie Valiant? (Chuckles) *Peter Pan: Or did you change your name to Jack Daniels? *Wreck-It Ralph: (Laughing) *Peter Pan: What's that? *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania): Paint from the rabbit's glove. *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): Mr. Valiant? *Peter Pan (Jake and the Neverland Pirate's): Oof! *Belle (Beauty and The Beast): I hope you're proud of yourself and those pictures you took. *Bugs (A Bug's Life): For crying out loud, Mike! *Peter Pan: Hey, we need a little help over here! Hey, somebody grab those loafers! Hey, Mike, come here! *Bugs (A Bug's Life) I got these. Come on. Come on. Those shoes over there. (Buzzing) Ow! *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Is this man removing evidence from the scene of a crime? *Sebastion (The Little Mermaid): No, Judge Doom. Valiant here was just pickin' it up for you. Weren't you, Eddie? *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Hand it over. *Peter Pan (Peter Pan): Sure. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): (Buzzing) *Peter Pan: His number-one seller. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): I see working for a Toon has rubbed off on you. *Peter Pan: I wasn't working for a Toon. I was working for R. K. Maroon. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Yes, we talked to Mr. Maroon. He told us the rabbit became quite agitated when you showed him the pictures. The rabbit said, one way or another, he and his wife were going to be happy. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Is that true? *Peter Pan: Hey, pal, do I look like a stenographer? *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): Shut your yap, Eddie. The man's in charge. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): That's all right, Lieutenant. From the smell of him, I'd say it was the booze talking. No matter. The rabbit won't get far. My men will find him. Look out! *(Peter Pan Shocked Scene): Weasels? *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Yes. I find they have a special gift for the work. *The Pi-rats (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers): All right, ya mugs. Fall out. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Did you find the rabbit? *Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins): Don't worry, Judge. We've got "deformants" all over the city. We'll find him. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): You wouldn't have any idea where the rabbit might be, Mr. Valiant? *(Peter Pan Dance Scene): Have you tried Walla Walla? Cucamonga? I hear Kokomo's very nice this time of the year. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): I'm surprised you're not more cooperative, Mr. Valiant. A human has been murdered by a Toon. Don't you appreciate the magnitude of that? (Squeaking) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): (Squeak) *Flik (A Bug's Life): (Squeaking) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Since I've had Toontown under my jurisdiction, my goal has been to reign in the insanity. And the only way to do that is to make Toons respect the law. *Peter Pan: How did that gargoyle get to be a judge? *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): He spread a bunch of simoleons around Toontown a couple years back, bought the election. *Peter Pan: Yeah? What's that? *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): Remember how we always thought there wasn't a way to kill a Toon? Yeah. Well, Doom found a way. Turpentine, acetone *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid): Benzene. He calls it "the dip." I'll catch the rabbit, Mr. Valiant. Then I'll try him, convict him and execute him. (Squeaks) *Peter Pan: Gee. *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): (Laughing) *Peter Pan: Heh heh *(Glove hand out of dip and cover with paints): Heh. That's one dead *(Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz): Shoe, eh, boss? *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under): They're not kid gloves, Mr. Valiant. But this is how we handle things down in Toontown. I'd think you, of all people, would appreciate that. *(Peter Pan Sad Scene) Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Parts Category:Parts